Last Kiss
by Sasusaku98
Summary: Sakura heard on a radio a song about having their last kiss.. WHy is she suddenly depressed  "Never thought we'd have our last... kiss..."  "Sakura.. What are you doing ?" Sakuras POV in most of the part.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Taylor Swift's song ' Last Kiss'**

* * *

><p>I was all alone in the house.. I turned on the radio and heard this song.. I listened to it's lyrics and... remembered some of the things.. The lyrics were meaningful..<p>

_I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered  
>For just us to know<br>Told me you loved me  
>So why did you go away?<br>Away_

I still remember the look on your face.. How you told

me that you love me.. So.. why did you go away ?

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement<em>

I still remember that it was raining…

_I ran off the plane  
>That July 9th<br>The beat of your heart  
>It jumps through your shirt<br>I can still feel your arms_

Whenever we hug or cuddle, I can feel that the beat of your heart

jumps through your shirt and I always feel content the way you hug me.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I must be pathethic right now huh.. sitting on the floor wearing

Your clothes… I don't even know how to be something that you can miss… I never

imagined we'd end like this.. I'll miss the way you kiss me.. The way it would feel

like there's no problems whenever we kiss.. When we kiss.. I would feel like there

were sparks fly… and when I'm kissing you my senses would come alive.. but now.. I never thought we'd have our last.. kiss..

_I do remember  
>The swing of your step<br>The life of the party, you're showing off again  
>And I roll my eyes and then<br>You pull me in  
>I'm not much for dancing<br>But for you I did_

I remembered once.. when we were at a party, you were showing off that I was your

girlfriend..like I'm some kind of a trophy.. I would just roll my eyes and then suddenly,

you pulled me in to dance even though I'm not much for it.. I did it for you..

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions<em>

I remembered the time when you met my father.. You were nervous but you don't show it

. You had put on a tough facade but I can see it in your eyes that you were scared and

nervous that my father won't give us his blessings.. cause I know you.. and I also know my

father.. after meeting my father and giving us his blessings, we took a walk together, your

hands in your pockets… We were glad and I was happy and I know you were too.. I talked

and talked while we were talking and I even teased you about getting scared to which I would

have won if you didn't interrupted me by kissing me… I love all those times.. there's never a day

I would miss those interruptions.. and you know it..

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<br>And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<em>

I feel that I'm just gonna have to watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep and

when at times we walk pass each other, I feel like you had already forgotten me.. and I have to

keep up with our friends to ask them how you are.. I really hope it's nice where you are..

_And I hope the sun shines  
>And it's a beautiful day<br>And something reminds you  
>You wish you had stayed<br>You can plan for a change in weather and time  
>But I never planned on you changing your mind<em>

The sun was now shining beautifully, and something reminds Sasuke that he wished he had stayed..

Sasuke planned for a change in their relationship but Sakura never planned on changing his mind..

_So I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_  
><em>Just like our last kiss<em>  
><em>Forever the name on my lips<em>  
><em>Forever the name on my lips<em>

_Just like our last._.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, what are you doing ?" The door was opened and Sasuke asked with one eyebrow raised<p>

up and he was holding a gallon of… an… Ice Cream…?

Sakura, who was sitting on the floor wearing his clothes was.. shocked..

"S-S-Sasuke-kun ! You're back !" Sakura ran to where Sasuke was and hugged him. Sasuke hugged her back.

"Yeah.. And I brought the things you requested in 3am in the morning. Now tell me what were you doing ?"

"Eeep ! Umm.. Errmm.."

"Sakura.. You know that if you don't get enough sleep, it's not good for your health and the baby's.."

"I..I know that Sasuke-kun ! I'm a medic for god's sake ! I was just.. um.. Missing you ! That's right ! Yeah.. ermm Missing you !"

Sasuke with his eyebrow still raised up just put down the things that he bought in their

night stand and carried Sakura to their bed. Sakura got up and then suddenly she

was pushed down. Sasuke who was dead tired as he just got back on a mission and

went to sleep with his wife Sakura when suddenly he was forced to buy Sakura's food cravings

hugged Sakura and cuddled up with her…

"S-Sasuke-kun ! The Ice-cream's going to melt !" Sakura whined

"Hn.." Sasuke let go of Sakura and just lied down to bed to get some sleep.

"Sasuke-kun ?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks for buying me these.. even though I know you were tired as you just got

back from a mission.. but still.. Thank you.."

"Hn..You're my wife.. I'm supposed to do these things.." Sasuke-said with his eyes-closed..

he was almost asleep when he heard Sakura whisper

"I Love you Sasuke-kun.."

"I Love you too Sakura.." Sasuke mumbled and with that, he fell asleep. Sakura smiled

and took the Ice cream to go to the kitchen. Sakura closed the door quietly so as to not wake up her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations and if it was too OOC.. But If you like it, Please do review !<strong>

**.. Thanks for reading.. Please review !**


End file.
